Dustil Onasi: Revenge
by TheOldRepublicKotor
Summary: Dustil Onasi has joined the Sith academy on Korriban. He is about to embark on his final trial when he discovers his father, Carth Onasi, is on the planet with the later to be discovered Darth Revan, but with a fatal turn of events, he must embark on the greatest mission in his life. This is my Alternate Universe. I am new to writing fanfic so it may not be of best quality, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Carth

Yuthura Ban unleashed her force lightning onto Dustil Onasi, trainee of the Sith academy on Korriban, as he slept. He shot up and drew his lightsaber.

"I've had just about enough of your games, Yuthura!" He shouted as he pointed his saber at her throat.

Yuthura let out a laugh of amusement. "Now now Dustil, I don't want to kill you so early in your training, you have so much potential."

"I will strike you down, but not now!" Dustil shouted. "You wont see it coming, but I will kill you, just before I leave this academy be prepared to fight, fight to the death!"

"You think you could defeat me?" she laughed. "You won't last five seconds, but we'll just have to see. Go on, I came to tell you Master Uthar has requested your presence."

"I've summoned the five of you here for a very important task," Uthar said. "You are to journey to the tomb of Naga Sagow, where an ancient beast lies. You five, Dustil Onasi, Gran Thek, Turno Starn, Quesh Vinstral, and our newest acolyte, Kinto Stall, must slay it. Whoever kills it will have the honor of being my new apprentice.

Dustil sensed something off about Kinto. There something strange about him. He had heard he had two manservants in his quarters, which was also strange. His thoughts were interrupted by Master Uthar.

"I don't expect to see all of you again, so I wish you luck." Uthar got up and walked away.

The acolytes went their separate ways to prepare for the task. Dustil decided to tail Kinto to his quarters. He reached Kinto's room where he found Kinto talking to his "servants".

Kinto was briefing them on something. "Carth, Canderous, you two will need to tail behind me when we go into the tomb, I will be able to eliminate the others myself, but I'll need you two to help slay whatever beast this is."

Dustil couldn't believe his ears. He thought to himself. Carth? Thats me fathers name. He abandoned me on Telos to go fight in the war, and he couldn't save my mother!

Dustil turned bright read in anger. He drew his lightsaber and entered the room.

"So, Carth, I never thought I would see you again, but it looks like fate has tied us together," Dustil said, pointing his lightsaber at Carth' heart.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," Carth responded as he and the other two drew their weapons.

"You don't seem to recognize me, I'm your son, Dustil!" He shouted, inching closer to Carth. "Do you understand what you did to me! You left me and my mother to die on Telos! You let this happen, you had to go fight in that stupid war with the Mandalorians, but you didn't think about your family at all!"

"By the stars...Dustil?" Carth said in disbelief. " I-I-I-I I can't believe it! Your alive!

but you've become a Sith?"

"Yes father, I've joined the Sith, so I could crush you and your republic!" Dustil was growing closer and closer to Carth. "I was going to search for you after I was a fully fledged Sith! Now I can finally kill you!"

Dustil swung his lightsaber but was blown back, and his lightsaber was flung across the room. Kinto had force pushed him against the wall, then pinned him with his arm.

"Don't you think you could be reasonable with your father?" Kinto said, trying to calm Dustil.

"Yes Dustil, listen," Carth said softly. "I had to fight in the war, I had to defend our home. I didn't know Saul Karath would betray us and destroy Telos. I was crushed when I heard there were barely any survivors. I thought you and your mother were dead."

"I don't want to listen to you!" Dustil said as he kicked Kinto in the gut and brought his lightsaber back to him with the force. "Just stay out of my way during the trial father, or I'll kill you and your friends."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast

Dustil walked across the red-orange sand, to the tomb of Naga Sadow. When he got there, the others were waiting, with Kinto right behind him.

"Quesh, you are a disgusting Quarren, what makes you think you could become a sith?" said Turno, with a cocky attitude.

"You are just a weak human, you will be crushed by that beast, whatever it is, unless I kill you first of course," said Quesh in haste.

"I have an idea of what the beast is," said Kinto, interrupting the arguement. "I believe it is a Terrentatek."

"You mean the Jedi hunters?" asked Gran. "The Jedi have a great hunt every year to kill these creatures, they pose a major threat to them. If this is true, then I fear many of us will perish."

"Good!" Turno exclaimed. "Hopefully Quesh gets devoured so we will never have to see his disgusting face ever again."

"Lets just go inside," sighed Dustil.

The five acolytes walked down into the tomb. Dustil cealed the entrance off to ensure his father didn't follow him inside, he could not let Kinto win. The tomb was carved into the side of this mountain. The walls were a orange-red, with many cracks, and Shyrak at the ceiling. The Shyrak became aware of the people and swarmed.

"Look out!" shouted Gran as he sliced a Shyrak in half above Kinto's head.

The acolytes drew their lightsabers and began slicing. Left and right, Shyrak were falling, sliced in half.

"ARRRG!" Turno let out a scream as he was bit by a Shyrak, but impaled it shortly after.

The Shyrak flew further down into the tomb, so they proceeded on. There was refuse on the ground, as well as blaster fire marks, and occasionally a skull or half eaten corpse.

"It reeks in here!" shouted Quesh in disgust.

"Not as bad as you," said Turno laughing. His laugh was halted by his loss of breath. Quesh began force choking him.

"You, you slime!" exclaimed Quesh. "Your an embarrassment to the Sith. You think your pure-breed Sith blood will save you from me!" He brought his lightsaber up to strike, but he was stopped. Gran tackled him to the ground.

"We need eachother to be alive if we are to defeat this monster, we cannot kill eachother before we fight the beast!" warned Gran.

"Fine" said Quesh and Turno simultaneously.

"This isn't over," said Turno under his breath.

The five continued through the tomb. They reached a closed door. Dustil attempted to drive his lightsaber through, but it wouldn't even penetrate the surface. An ancient sign was above the door. it read "ONLY THE BLOOD OF A TRUE SITH MAY ENTER" Turno grinned widely.

"I am of true Sith blood," said Turno triumphantly. "I will use the blood from my wound to open the door." He ran a fingure on the wound a got a few drops of blood on it. He spread it on the door. There was a loud crash, and dust flew everywhere. The door shot open, which led to a dark chamber. The group walked inside, when they saw two red eyes staring at them from the dark. They all drew their lightsabers, and waited. The large beasts footsteps shook the whole room. It let out a grunt, and charged. The five ran at it, ready for attack. Quesh was in front, and he swung. Before he could land a hit, the beast smacked him across the room. Gran drove his saber through what he thought was its hand, and it roared. A strange light lit up the room. They could now clearly see the Terentatek. It was colossal, with huge fangs and claws, It had brown fur, and spikes erupting from the back of his head. The beast picked up Gran and tossed him across the room, where he landed on Quesh. Turno jumped in the air in an attempt to drive his saber through its head. The beast opened its mouth and he fell right in. It snapped its jaw shut, and Turno let out a blood curdling scream. His bones snapped, which disturbed everybody, as the beast continued to chew. Dustil unleashed his force shock onto the Terentatek, but it did nothing. Quesh drove his saber into its back, but it did nothing. It swung back and gashed Quesh's chest open. Kinto used the force to pick up a bunch of rubble, then threw it at the beast. Much of it landed on its head, leaving it blind in one eye. Gran climbed up the back of the beast and drove his saber through its head. It fell into a heap, blood dripping through its head.

"Well it looks like Gran is the next apprentice," Kinto said, grunting.

Quesh ran at Gran, swinging his saber. Gran parried, and force pushed Quesh away. He ran back at Gran, but Gran was ready. He jumped in the air above Quesh, and landed behind him. He thrusted his saber through Quesh's back, and he fell.

"Well, that was easy," Gran said, laughing. I'm afraid I can let either of you leave this room. I am to return alone."

"Run!" shouted Kinto. Kinto and Dustil sprinted away, Gran close behind. Dustil just remembered that he had sealed off the door. They reached the door, but to their surprise, it was opened. Canderous and Carth were waiting at the top.

"Shoot!" shouted Kinto. They opened fire, but Dustil and Gran deflected the bolts. Gran stopped and shouted.

"Wait wait wait! Don't shoot!"

they stopped firing. Carth stepped forward. "I don't think I have to."

"Wait!" exclaimed Gran desperately. "I'm with the republic!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

"Wait, what?" said Dustil completely confused. "You, you must be a Jedi!"

"Yes, yes I am," replied Gran. "I was sent to kill Uthar Wynn, and by becoming his apprentice I could do so very easily. I only revealed myself when I saw Carth Onasi, hero of the republic standing before me. As for you, well, I'll let them decide your fate, I will not kill you."

"I hate Jedi!" screamed Dustil. "I will kill all of you, all of you, you republic scum!" That was the last thing Dustil remembered until a woke up in his bed. Yuthura stood over him, shaking her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Im very disappointed in you," laughed Yuthura.

"Wha-What happened?" asked Dustil, in a haze.

"You were knocked out by your two remaining acolyte friends, and they sent you here. Gran won." said Yuthura.

There was a loud scream, and a servant ran out of Uthar's chambers.

"Master Uthar is dead!" he cried.

Yuthura smiled. "Yes, yes, I knew his new apprentice would strike him down, this means

Im in control!"

Moments after a blue lightsaber was driven through her gut. She collapsed onto the ground. Kinto stood above her smiling.

"We are going to rid this planet of Sith!" shouted Kinto, pointing his saber at Dustil.

"Kinto, no!" interrupted Gran. "If you were a true Jedi, you would not be massacring these acolytes. We both found what we wanted, now lets leave right now!"

Carth entered the room. "Kinto, you can't kill my son! Dustil, come with us, we can help you, you've chosen the wrong path. You've chosen a path of destruction and corruption. The academy is falling apart. Either you come with us or we leave you here in the chaos.

"No Carth, he is a Sith, he is lost, he must die!" shouted Kinto as he swung his saber at Dustil.

Their sabers clashed, but Kinto had the advantage. He slammed down at Dustil, their sabers flashing with each hit. Dustil's saber flew from his hands. Kinto made a swipe down, but he was stopped. A blaster shot went off, and Kinto keeled over. Smoke radiated from the back of his head. Carth stood there with his blaster drawn, pointed at Kinto's body.

"Father.." Dustil said, in shock. "Yo-you saved me? Why? I only hated you and lusted for your death, but you saved me, why"

"I wasn't going to let my son be killed by some madman who is supposed to save the galaxy, but was abusing the his powers." Carth said, smiling. "Any Sith would have left you for dead."

Gran interrupted. "Carth! He was vital to stop the Sith from taking over the galaxy! You will be severely punished! He may have been crazy, but you could have only wounded him! I don't even think you realize who he is!"

"Yes, he was this emotional maniac mad with power thinking he was the only person that could save the galaxy," Carth retorted.

"Yes, he may have been crazy, but, there is a reason," responded Gran. "He is what used to be Darth Revan, master of Darth Malak."

"W-W-W-What!?' Carth stuttered.

"He was key to killing Malak, but now he is lost, and so is our hope with winning this war," said Gran, shaking his head.

""Dad, what were you even doing here with him in the first place?" asked Dustil.

"Okay, well its a long story." They sat in his quarters talking, as fighting continued in the main corridor. Carth explained all that had happened, from the destruction of Taris, to the fight with Calo Nord on Manaan, through the fight with Darth Bandon on Tatooine, to the civil war on Kashyyyk. He explained how the had found all of the star maps, including the one on Korriban. They had discovered the location of the Star Forge, where they are supposed to be heading now.

"So now, you have to go fight Darth Malak?" asked Dustil, concerned. "He'll crush you all.I know what I must do now, I must go to the Star Forge with you."

"Dustil, why?" asked Carth. "I can't lose you again, I want you at my side, but not in battle."

"This is weird, hours ago I wanted to kill you but now I want to help you."

"Well if you do, we need help. We must go to the Leviathan to fight Admiral Saul, the man who destroyed Telos. If we are to go, we must go now! Lets head to the Ebon Hawk!


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

The academy was in chaos. With the deaths of Yuthura and Uthar, the remaining acolytes battle for control.

"We have to get through this anarchy before we can leave!" yelled Gran over the noise. The four drew their weapons, prepared to fight.

They entered the main chamber where most of the combat was occurring. Left and right, young Sith dropped dead. A group of acolytes that seemingly teamed up approached the four, lightsabers drawn.

"Carth, Canderous, make a run for the Ebon Hawk and bring Kinto's body with you, Dustil and I can handle them," ordered Gran.

Dustil was confused. In mere moments he went from being a Sith to fighting Sith. He has only just realized the wrong in the Sith, and how they only wanted power, and would do anything to obtain it.

It was ten versus two. The acolytes circled Dustil and Gran, prepared to strike. Dustil was prepared to attack when Gran stopped him.

"Patience my young one," he warned. "You must wait for them to strike. I don't know what the Sith have taught you, but if you charge into battle like that you will certainly be killed. The only way we can win is by being on the defensive."

The ten acolytes charged. Gran jumped into the air and unleashed a massive force push, blowing all ten enemies and Dustil away. Dustil regained his footing, still holding his lightsaber, and attacked the stunned Sith. He drove his saber through ones gut, and decapitated another. Gran struck down three before they could stand. It was five versus two now. The Sith seemed shaken, of them charged at Gran, deducing he was the stronger of the two, while the remaining two attacked Dustil. Dustil deflected their swings, and barrel rolled away. He hoped back up and went on the offensive. He swung at the two Sith, their sabers clashing. They traded strikes. The two began to overpower Dustil, and he knew what would happen if he didn't act. He unleashed his force lightning upon them, stopping them in their tracks. He brought them to their knees as they screamed in pain. Gran came up behind him and gave him a warning.

"Dustil, they are subdued, you can leave them."

"No, I will finish them, nobody tries to kill me and lives to tell the tail!" retorted Dustil still shocking his victims. He didn't let up on them. They eventually dropped dead. The chaos was over.

"I take you handled those three alright?" asked Dustil smiling.

"It is very easy to outsmart and defeat young arrogant Sith when they are blind with fury," responded Gran. "You will learn to subdue your anger, and think before you strike."

"It looks like everybody has killed each other," said Dustil cheerfully. "I've decided im going to give up the ways of the Sith. I was fueled by my hatred for my father, but now that I know he cares, the fury is gone. I see the error in my ways. I would like to join the Jedi order."

"I'm sure you will make a fine edition to the order," Gran said cheerfully. "But enough wasting time, lets get to your fathers ship and get off this planet.

The Ebon Hawk was a large ship. Having passed through security with ease since most of them were investigating the academy, they made it to the ship. It was circular, with a crimson color, a little deeper than the sands of Korriban. The ship was primed and ready to go. They entered the ship to see Kinto, or Revan's body in the center of the main room.

"Carth!" exclaimed a Jedi wearing orange robes. "This is the worst possible thing you could have done. We needed Revan to defeat Malak and restore order to the galaxy!"

"Bastila, calm down," said Carth nervously. "Im sure you and a few other Jedi, like you, Gran, Jolee, and Juhani can handle Malak."

"Carth, you let your emotions cloud your judgment in the situation," said Jolee in an irritated voice. "There are plenty of other things you could have done to stop him in his blind rage from killing your soon, whom I assume will be joining us on our mission?"

"Yes, yes of course, Dustil, along with Gran will be accompanying us to the Leviathan, where we can stop Saul Karath from destroying any more planets," said Carth with an angry look on his face. "That man is responsible for the death of my people, and the separation of me from my family! I will not let his crimes go unpunished!"

"Shouldn't we head to the Star Forge first?" asked a blue Twi'ilek.

"Yes, Missions right," said Jolee. "We can't put your personal vendetta before the rest of the galaxy. We must head to the Star Forge."

"Then I guess you can go find yourself a new pilot, because I am not letting Saul get away from me again!" exclaimed Carth in a complete rage. He is a ravenous monster, and a traitor to the Republic, and a threat to all of us. If he flees after we defeat Malak at the Star Forge, then he will disappear forever!"

"Fine Carth, we can go fight Saul," sighed Bastila. "But how do you expect to get aboard the Leviathan?"

"Thats easy, we get captured."


	5. Chapter 5: The Leviathan

"You can't be serious!" said Bastila in disbelief. "If Malak is on that ship, he will surely kill us all!"

"You don't need to worry, I have a plan," said Carth, reassuringly. "lets jump into hyperspace, I know the current location of the Leviathan."

The Ebon Hawk set course for The Leviathan, located in the Outer Rim. The Hawk came out of hyperspace, and was almost immediately caught in a tractor beam. The ship shook violently, tossing everybody around on the inside.

"Are you sure this is going to work!?" yelled Bastila over the noise.

"Yes of course it is going to work, I'll explain what we have to do once we are inside."

The Ebon Hawk made touchdown inside the Leviathan. The crew stood in the main room in silence.

"Well..." Mission said at a loss for words. "Big Z, you think we'll be okay right?

"RooarRooaar!" said Zaalbar loudly, apparently reassuring Mission.

"As long as we have each others backs, we'll get through this!" said Mission as she punched Zaalbars arm.

"Mission, this may sound crazy, but I need you to conceal yourself in the cargo hold," said Carth.

"What?" exclaimed Mission. "Are you crazy!? Why in the universe would I do that?"

"When we are captured, we need you to sneak out of the ship and break us out," said Carth. "Plus you are the stealthiest out of all of us, so you should get past the guards with ease.

"Crew of the Ebon Hawk, exit the ship immediately, or face destruction," said and amplified voice from outside.

"This is it," said Carth nervously. "Lets go."

The crew exited the Ebon Hawk, and dropped their weapons. Twenty Sith soldiers and double the amount of auto-turrets were targeting them. They were taken to the detention center, where they found other prisoners. They were stripped of their armor as well, and given jumpers. They were each put into individual cells. Hours passed, and they grew worried.

"Where's Misson," asked Dustil, pacing in his cell.

"She'll come boy, be patient," said Gran as he meditated in his cell.

Moments later, there was a faint sound of footsteps. Everybody looked outside of their cell, but could see nothing. Suddenly, the force fields keeping the prisoners inside disappeared. Mission materialized at the main prison console. Everybody exited their cells, including the unknown prisons not part of the crew of the Ebon Hawk. It was a group of five Rodians, all foaming in the mouth.

"Erm, we have a problem!" exclaimed Dustil.

Mission dove from the group as the Rodians charged. She had her blaster pistol drawn and fired. She shot five shots, and there were five kills.

"I think we've given ourselves away!" said Mission. "Run"

The group sprinted out of the corridor where they entered a room with three Sith soldiers and an officer inside.

"Look what we have here," said the officer, smiling. "You didn't think we noticed you, little Twi'ilek girl. But we did, yes, yes we did. Now, your going to have to die.

Moments later Zaalbar charged. He gashed the officers face open, and drop kicked two soldiers. Before the third soldier could react, he drove his claws into the soldiers mask. Mission joined in and shot the two soldiers that were on the ground.

"Look!" exclaimed Dustil. "Our stuff."

The group gathered up their equipment, and were ready for combat. A loud siren sounded, and multiple footsteps could be heard. They ran out into the hallway with weapons drawn. Down the corridor was a group of fifteen Sith soldiers. They opened fire. Almost immediately, Juhani took a bolt to the shoulder. She dropped her lightsaber and dove out of the line of fire. Jolee, Bastila, Gran and Dustil charged the soldiers with their lightsabers, while Mission, Zaalbar, Carth and Canderous gave covering fire. The Jedi reached the soldiers and began slicing away, as they deflected blaster bolts at the same time. Dustil sliced a man in half, and drove his saber through another's gut. Gran beheaded two, and cut another's arm off. Jolee and Bastila were back to back. They were in combat with five soldiers wielding vibro-blades. The blades clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Canderous approached with his repeater drawn.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted.

They moved out of the way and Canderous opened fire. Seven of the remaining ten dropped dead, but the other three returned fire. Canderous took three shots to the gut and collapsed.

"No!" shouted Carth as he ran out into battle.

Holding his trusty blasters, he downed the remaining three. He ran over to Canderous, who lay breathing heavily on the ground.

"I'm not going to make it..." said Canderous gasping for air, his wounds giving off smoke. "I die like a true Mandalorian, in battle.

His eyes closed, and his head fell to the ground. He had passed.

"We aren't losing anybody else today!" shouted Carth, red with anger. "Lets get to the bridge, we are going to take this ship down, and kill Admiral Saul Karath as well.

They continued down the hallway where they heard more footsteps. Instead of engaging the soldiers, they went down a different corridor. They were looking for an elevator that leads to the bridge.

"Mission, access that terminal over there, see if you can download the area schematics." ordered Carth.

"Okay," responded Mission.

A few minutes passed while Mission messed with the terminal.

"Got it!" she said triumphantly. "Its down this corridor to the left."

They proceeded down the corridor when the found three red-clad Sith soldiers, armed with heavy repeaters, like Canderous'. Before they could open fire, Dustil stepped forward and used his force lightning. He shocked the three soldiers, and they fell to the ground.

"Dustil!" exclaimed Gran. "You must not use that power anymore if you are to become a Jedi. The force is not to be used as a weapon."

"Sorry..." said Dustil as he looked at the ground.

They entered the elevator, and made it go up. They had reached the bridge. The door slid open, and there he was. Admiral Saul Karath, destroyer of Telos.

"Look who we have here," said Saul as he clapped. "I found it hard to believe that Carth Onasi was a prisoner on the ship. I assumed you would escape, knowing you. I prepared a little welcoming committee for your arrival on the bridge.

Five dark Jedi stepped out of the shadows. The activated their lightsabers. Juhani, Jolee, Bastila, Gran, and Dustil drew theirs. Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar grew their weapons, but Carth drew his largely unused vibro-blade. The dark Jedi came at them. Their sabers clashed, lights flickering everywhere. Carth ran around their battle to confront Saul.

"Saul," Carth said. "You were my mentor, I looked up to you, but you, you betrayed all that I stand for, and you destroyed my home, and separated me from my family. It is about time to pay for your crimes!"

"Oh Carth," said Saul arrogantly. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me in combat? You will be dead in a matter of minutes. I may be in my later years, but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

He drew his vibro-blade and prepared for open combat. Carth struck first, but was easily deflected. They traded blows, blocking each other with ease. Carth gained some footing, but Saul kicked him in the gut, and he flew backwards.

Meanwhile, the Jedi were still in heated combat. Gran had slayed one, but Juhani was struggling with her injured shoulder. She was locked in combat with a dark Jedi, and was losing terribly. They were in a saber lock, but the dark Jedi won. He shattered her lightsaber, and drove his through her heart. Dustil turned around and beheaded the victorious dark Jedi. Bastila, Jolee, and Gran finished off the remaining dark Jedi. They saw Juhani, limp and lifeless on the ground. Bastila held back her tears, and Jolee shook his head.

Carth was still fighting with Saul, and was winning slightly. He quickly lost the lead however. Saul delivered blow after blow after blow, knocking Carth back. Carth fell over and dropped his vibro-blade.

"It looks like this is it," said Saul smiling as he drew his blaster. He pointed it at Carth's head.

"No!" exclaimed Dusti, as he charged toward Saul.

Before Saul could fire, Dustil sliced his arm off, and drove his saber through his gut.

"Who are you?" asked Saul as he fell to the ground.

"I am Dustil Onasi, proud son of Carth Onasi, and the avenger of Telos!" Dustil said triumphantly.

Saul was dead, and the control of the Leviathan was in the crew of the Ebon Hawk.

"Son..." Carth said in disbelief. "You, you did it! You killed Saul!"

Carth got up and embraced his son, who had avenged his home, and his mother. They looked over at the others, and saw Juhani. Carth's stomach lurched.

"No..." he said. "This...this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so bent on revenge, and if I could have controlled my anger, we wouldn't have lost anybody."

"Carth, they died valiantly, in pitched combat," said Gran trying to comfort him. "Now, lets set the Leviathan's course for the nearest star, and then lets get out of here."

They returned to the Ebon Hawk, carrying Canderous and Juhani.

"We are to head to Dantooine, where we can teach Dustil the ways of the light," ordered Gran.

"Alright, lets head into hyperspace!" Carth said.

The Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace, leaving the Leviathan to its doom.

Dustil was thinking to himself on the Hawk. He was proud of his father, and glad to have made amens with him. In a few short minutes, he would be on Dantooine where he would become a Jedi. He couldn't wait.

END: To be continued...


End file.
